Higashi Clan
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Allgemein Der Higashi Clan lebt in Kiri-Gakure. Er hat seinen Sitz im tiefsten Nebelfeld des Landes und ist daher fast unerreichbar für Aussenstehende. Versteckte Sümpfe und verwirrende Wege machen den Ort für Fremde zu einer Todesfalle. Dank des Kekkei Genkai´s des Higashi Clans, kann der Clan dort existieren. Denn das Mekagegan (Kekkei Genkai) erlaubt es dem Anwender beste Sicht (selbst beim dichtesten Nebel oder der finstersten Nacht) zu haben. Der Clan ist nicht sonderlich Groß und besteht aus ca. 200 mitgliedern (wobei ein großteil davon zum ärmeren Bereich gehört). Trotz des perfekten Lage, muss sich der Clan immer wieder an Kriegen von Kiri-Gakure beteiligen. Und eine Handvoll Ninjas aussenden um im Namen von Kir-Gakure zu kämpfen. Der Clan ist aufgeteilt in 2 Bereiche. Es gibt extremste Armut und andererseits hohen Reichtum im Clan. Die mittelschicht ist nicht vertreten. Bereich 1 des Dorfes ist mit prächtigen Häusern bebaut, wobei der 2. Bereich von armselige Holzhütten überfüllt ist. Der Clan hat eine eigene kleine Ninja Akademie. Wobei meist nicht mehr als 7 oder 8 Teams zustandekommen. Die Akademie hat auch nur zwei Klassen, denn die Kinder vom 1. Bereich, werden in einer anderen Klasse, als die vom 2. Bereich trainiert. Die Teams jedoch, sind dann gemischt zwischen den Schülern. Oft ist es nicht wunderlich, dass die Kinder der ärmeren Familien stärker sind. Kinder mit reichen Eltern, sind meist faul, und bestehen die Akademie oft nur, weil der Lehrer bestochen wurde. Kekkei Genkai - das Mekagegan Das Mekagegan ist das Kekkei Genkai, des Higashi Clans und erlaubt dem Anwender beste Sicht bei dunkelheit oder tiefsten Nebel. Es hat 4 Stufen, die jedoch nicht jedes Clanmitglied erreichen kann. Wer Stufe 4 erreichen kann, ist nämlich von Geburt an festgelegt und nicht erlernbar! Stufe 1: Perfekte Sicht bei Nebel und Dunkelheit. (bekommt jedes Clanmitglied ab dem 5. Monat der Geburt.) Stufe 2: '''Perfekte Sicht bei Nebel und Dunkelheit. + Minimale Chance andere Kekkei Genkai´s zu "stören". (z.B. beim Byakugan, kann die Sicht auf (zb) 280° (statt 360°) beschränkt werden. (jenachdem wie Stark der Anwender des Mekagegan ist. - Jedoch ist es unmölich ein Kekkei Genkai komplett auszuschalten. Lediglich eine abschwächung ist möglich. '''Stufe 3: eine Steigerung in der Wirkung zu Stufe 2, außerdem hat man nun die Chance von Genjutsus zu entkommen. Stufe 4: 'Außerwählte ('von Geburt an festgelegt und nicht erlernbar!), haben außerdem noch die Steigerung von Stufe 3 auf Stufe 4, inder Sie zusätzlich sehen können, welcher Kagebunshin (Schattendoppelgänger) der echte ist. Diese Fähigkeit haben nur die wenigsten Clanmitglieder, wobei die meisten davon bei den ärmeren Clanmitgliedern untergebracht sind. Arm Vs Reich Bereich 2 (ärmerer Bereich) wird Grundsätzlich für die Landwirtschaft und das Baugewerbe missbraucht. Außerdem schickt man bei Kriegen ebenfalls Krieger des Bereich 2. Das Oberhaupt des Clans (Kumo Higashi) kümmert sich nicht um seine Mitglieder, ihn Interessiert nur Geld. Selbst in der Oberschicht wird er als Skrupellos und Machtgierig angesehen. Kumo Higashi Kumo Higashi ist das Oberhaupt des Higashi Clans. Geld und Macht sind die einzigen Dinge die für ihn zählen. Er beutet den ärmeren Teil des Clans immer weiter aus und bemerkt dabei nicht wie sein Clan zugrunde geht. Kumo Higashi steht außerdem bei Orochimaru ganz oben auf der Tötungsliste, denn er hat ihm zuerst Geld für seine Forschungen gegeben, dann jedoch den Geldhahn zugedreht und die Forschungsanlage verkauft und ausgeraubt. Orochimaru würde Ihn gerne in die Finger bekommen, jedoch ist der Clan durch seinen Standort bestens für einen Angriff geschützt. Mehrere gescheiterte Versuche, das Dorf anzugreifen scheiterten und so wartete er auf einen anderen Zeitpunkt: Orochimaru erfuhr von einem jungen Mädchen des Clan´s,- Marbell Higashi, die öfters die sicheren Zonen verlies. Sie soll schließlich Kumo für Ihn erledigen. Daisuke Higashi Der Vater von Marbell Higashi ist der Anführer der Ninjatruppen des Clans. Er muss sich fast an jedem Krieg in dem Kiri-Gakure betroffen ist, beteiligen. Er ist in Kiri-Gakure für seine brillianten Pläne bekannt. Er lebt mit seiner Familie im Bereich 2 des Clans. Trotz seines guten Ruf´s hat die Familie kaum Geld, denn alles was Daisuke von Kriegen mitbringt, muss er sofort an Kumo abliefern.